femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica (68 Kill)
Monica (Sheila Vand) is a secondary villainess from the 2017 movie 68 Kill. Monica is introduced as an employee at a gas station wearing a name badge that reads "Fuck Off". When Chip drove off and saved Violet from Liza, he went to the gas station. While paying, Chip clumsily made Monica aware of the loot that he and Liza had stolen. Considering Chip's appearance and the wrecked car he was driving, Monica assumed that the money was stolen and blackmailed him into sharing a couple of big notes with her to prevent her from calling the cops. Chip agreed, but Violet interfered and Monica ended up with nothing, the couple then left for a motel. At the motel anf from Chip's point of view, it is not entirely clear what happened the following night. But it eventually turns out that Monica ended up following them with some of her friends. Chip got drugged and Violet is killed by the evil group, but it doesn't reveal if it was by Monica herself or one of her goons. Chip was stripped of his clothes, money and car, and left in the hope of him being blamed for the murder of Violet by the police. But with help from the motel clerk, he learns that it was likely Monica who did this to him and he escapes and returns to the gas station. This time he is greeted by a day time clerk called Amy. Amy agrees to tell him where Monica lives in return for being licked out by Chip. Chip does this and heads to Monica's trailer, where it turns out Amy has sent him into a trap. Inside the trailer, Monica and her sadistic friends had some fun teasing and torturing Chip, with Monica admitting she's sadistic and enjoys doing things like this. Skinny seemed to take great pleasure in sitting back and watching Monica beat Chip with a baseball bat and burn him with cigerettes. The group were eventually ready to kill him off, when Liza intervened with her brother Dwayne, and took control of the situation. While Liza wanted to settle things with Chip (and was eventually killed by him), Dwayne wanted to have some fun with Monica and Amy, mutilating and eventually killing them. He does this to Amy, but before getting to give Monica the treatment he wanted, Chip shoots him from behind and kills him. Monica on her knees thanks Chip and begs for mercy, offering to "do anything he wants". Chip hesitated for a moment, then told her to make Violet alive again and shot her in the head, killing her instantly. Trivia * Sheila Vand also appeared in 2016's Holidays as villainess Lily. Gallery Monica Skinny 68 Kill G01.gif|Monica beats Chip with a baseball bat as Skinny enjoys the show Category:2010s Category:Baseball Bat Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Blackmailer Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirator Category:Freud Buster Category:Greedy Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Prostitute Category:Robber Category:Sadist Category:Torturer Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Pistol Category:Murder: Severed Jugular